September 11, 2019 Attacks
The 'September 11, 2019 Attacks '''occurred on September 11, 2019, on the 18th anniversary of the September 11, 2001 Terrorist Attacks, which was carried out by two terrorist groups-an international terrorist organization known as the Black Widows and the Babylon Coalition, a syndicate of assassins that spans the globe. This was the catalyst for a Campaign against Black Widow, and a key incident that brough the Babylon Coalition into international notoriety. Background ''TBA The Attacks Failed assassination attempt On the morning of September 11, 2019, Turkish international student Eylul Burcak was packing to go to the United States of America as part of an overseas program her college was doing. Her father, Ahmet was giving her one final pep talk before she departed for the States. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Babylon Coalition assassin Nathan Thornton was stalking the family, with orders to assassinate Ahmet due to his status as a key Turkish politician. Ahmet arranged for his personal driver to take Eylul to the airport. Her flight was supposed to depart at 11:30 AM local time. At about 9:55 AM, right when Eylul was giving her father one final wave goodbye, Nathan opened fire, attempting to aim at Ahmet's head. However, to his surprise, the bullet went wide, completely missing Ahmet and hitting Eylul instead. Stunned that he had miscalculated his shot and horrified that he had accidentally shot an innocent civilian (something that is forbidden according to the honor code of a Babylon Coalition assassin), Nathan fled the scene. Meawhile, Eylul was rushed to the hospital, where it was discovered that the bullet had entered her left shoulder. Eylul was imediately treated for her gunshot wound. As a result, she survived the murder attempt. However, her overseas trip to the US was delayed for the next school year as a result. Pittsburgh Massacre The attacks did not stop there; in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, another Babylon Coalition assassin and his Black Widow partner-Bradley Houghton and a Turkish soldier going by the codename "Jackal", had set up a sniping position at a parking garage overlooking PNC Park, with Bradley handling a sniper rifle and Jackal being his spotter. At around 12:45 PM Eastern Time, Bradley began shooting at five random people in the park. The first victim, 38-year old businessman Chester Lawton, was killed instantly when Bradley's sniper rifle blew his face right open in front of hundreds of horrified onlookers. The second victim was Indian-born British nationalist Aarushi Wells, a sales associate for Apex Corporation and the daughter of a British Army general. The next two victims were 33-year old Jeremy Slade and his brother, 55-year old Arnold Slade. Both were shot in the throat in rapid succession by Bradley. The fifth and final victim was 39-year old Darnell Slater, a former US Army Ranger who worked at a local Walgreens. There was also a sixth victim that Bradley had targeted, 30-year old babysitter Jennifer Starns, who was babysitting a young girl named Rose Drumner at the time. However, Starns and Drumner were abruptly rescued from certain death when a Good Samaritan foiled Bradley's shot and saved the lives of both girls. Bradley attempted to shoot at Jennifer again before being forced to retreat when Jackal heard police sirens approaching. Kidnapping of Leah West and Alice Elliott That same day, at 5:45 PM Central Time, Evergreen Institute students Leah West and Alice Elliott were heading home after a day at swim practice. Unbeknownst to them, Kingfish, leader of the international terrorist group known as the Black Widows was stalking them inside a van. Ten minutes later, at 5:50 PM, Kingfish sent a team of operatives to kidnap the two girls, intending to use them as leverage against their parents, some of whom served in the military. Leah and Alice were both dragged into the van, but Leah was able to fight back against the kidnappers and escape, while Alice was successfully incapacitated. Leah ended up on a mad dash through the St. Louis streets, while being pursued by Kingfish and his men. Fortunately, Leah was able to reach a friend's apartment, where she was sheltered by Edward Maglio, Phyliss Brathwaite, and Lewis Jordan. Aftermath TBA Reactions The international community was stunned at the timing of the shooting; some were baffled that a terrorist organization had the audacity to execute such brutal acts of violence on the 18th anniversary of 9/11. The attacks were celebrated by terrorist groups Al-Qaeda and ISIS, lauding it as a "rightful attack against the enemies of Allah on the eighteenth anniversary of the martyrdoms of the 19 soldiers of Islam." The rest of the world, however, condemned the attacks, with vigils being held for the shooting victims for days following the shootings. Police investigations TBA Gallery Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 3.36.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 3.30.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 3.30.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 3.30.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 3.30.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 3.30.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 3.30.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 3.29.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 3.29.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 3.29.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 3.29.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-09-15 at 3.29.17 PM.png Category:Incidents